Breaking Sarah
by darkestpoet333
Summary: Songfic, One shot Sarah has a horrible life full of people who don't care about her, and she commits suicide. Her thoughts before she dies. lil bit of JS romance to it, but that's only close to the end


Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or its characters. Nor do I own the song "Breaking the Habit" (Linkin Park does)

Okay, I've messed with the song a lil, or shortened it at least, so I'll post the full lyrics at the end of this. Okay? Okay. Good.

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart agian_

Sarah slammed her bedroom door and sat on the bed. Another depressing day, thanks to everyone. Karen had decided today would be a nice day to get on Sarah about her social life, her love life, and every other thing about her life. The same rant Sarah had heard for years now, and probably won't ever hear the end of.

Slowly, she slipped into a dream of Jareth, which quickely turned into thoughts about her horrible life. And finally, after all these years, she started to cry.

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

'None of them care about me. They never have cared even. Nobody's ever cared!!' Sarah thought. 'It makes no difference what I do, they never care. They hardly even notice!'

Sarah had always tried to get along with her family and the people at her school. But the girls there were obsessed with make-up, guys, and cheerleading, while all the guys were jocky, egotistical, and complete idiots. Sure, she'd made a few friends, but Karen was never happy.

And if Karen wasn't happy, her dad wasn't happy. And Toby never really cared either way. All Toby wanted was to play his video games and hang out with the guys.

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

'I don't want this! I want things the way they were before!'

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

'I dont' know what to do any more!!!'

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

Sarah screamed as she cried. But nobody made a noise downstairs. 'If they don't care enough to see why I'm screaming, what will make them care? What will make _him_ care again?'

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

'Oh Jareth, why did I say those things in the first place?!'

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

'How the hellj did all this happen? This isn't how it was supposed to turn out!'

_So i'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

'I'm finishing this. I'm going to tell him tonight. Right now!'

Sarah called out to Jareth. When he didn't come, she tried again. When again she didn't show, she began crying again.

"I'm sorry I hurt you! I know that's why you won't come! But I'm hurt too!! Do you hear me? I'M HURT TOO!!!!!"

Sarah slowly calmed down. But not normal calm. No, she was beyond normal calm. She was eery calm. Then she slowy walked down into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. She passed her family, sitting in the living room, unnoticed as she went back into her room.

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

Sarah leaned against the door, gripping the knife and trying to breathe. She'd been this close before, but she'd never been able to go further. She'd screamed before she could cut herself, and somebody had actually come to see what happened. But this time, she'd do it. So she locked her bedroom door.

_I hurt much more_

_Than any time before_

_I had no options left again_

'Life hurts too much. This is my only way out.'

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

'I'm too weak for this kind of pain. Physical pain is nothing compared to my pain. It'll be so easy.'

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

'This is the only way, right?'

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

'They won't hear my this time, because I'm not going to scream anymore after tonight.'

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

Sarah took a deep breath and cut her wrists.

Not deep enough for it to be quick. Just deep enough for only a doctor to be able to save her. And for that to happen, she'd have to go to a hospital. But since nobody cared, that wouldn't happen.

_I'll pain it on the walls_

_'Cause I'm the one at fault_

Sarah realized that she hadn't writen a suicide note. Or any other kind of explanation. So she decided how she'd write one before she was too weak to move.

'I was a memorable person, I'll leave a memorable note.'

And with that, she dipped her fingers in the blood that was collecting on her wrist, and began writing her note on the wall of her room.

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

'Are you happy, Jareth? No more Sarah to ignore. No more Sarah to argue with.'

Sarah lay down on the floor of her room and waited for death.

'So this is how I die....'

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

'If I had the streangth to, would anybody care if I screamed now?'

_But now I have some clarity_

_To show you what I mean_

'Maybe now they'll all see what they've done to me.'

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never never be alright_

'It's too late for me now.'

_So I'm breaking the habit_

"Goodbye" was the last word she said, as everything went black, and as her carpet turned red.

_Tonight_

Lil Epologue

Jareth had been speaking to a mother who had wished away her baby when Sarah called. Since he couldn't simply leave, he finished the conversation, roughly about the same time, unknown to him, Sarah was finishing her note.

By the time he got the baby to the castle, Sarah was dead. And when he finally arrived, expecting to see her just asleep like she always was, thinking he wouldn't show. But what he did see shocked him almost to tears.

"Sarah, why?" He cradled her body in his arms. Then his attention was drawn to the note on the wall. He read it aloud.

"Jareth, I miss you. I love..." his voice caught in his throat, and he finished in a whisper, "...you." Tears claimed his eyes as helooked back down at Sarah for the last time. Then he laid her gently on the bed, out of the blood on the carpet, and dissapeared.

He sat alone in his bed chambers, ruling from there, refusing to leave. Although he didn't give up his duties to rule the goblins, most of his time was spent alone, mourning Sarah. For months, for years, for love, and most of all, for Sarah.

* * *

Well, good, bad, mediocre? Please, send me reviews, I can take any thing you throw at me. I just want to know if I'm any good at these things. By the way, here's the song lyrics (un-messed with) 

"Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than any time before_

_I had no options left again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_Breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

_I'll paint it on the walls_

_'Cause I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity_

_To show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_


End file.
